Nightwing
Nightwing is a black she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc Blossomfur's Past Nightpaw is a ShadowClan apprentice. Her mentor is Fernshade. Nightpaw is first seen before the battle against BloodClan, when Blackstar is ordering her and the other apprentices to stick together. He explains that BloodClan are ruthless and won't hesitate to attack young cats. Blossomfur thinks to herself that after the battle, Nightpaw, Rowanpaw and Cedarpaw will be made warriors. After the battle, Blackstar announces that she, Cedarpaw and Rowanpaw are all going to receive their warrior names. She is named Nightwing for her intelligence and bravery. Though not shown, she, Cedarheart and Rowanclaw all sit vigil together that night. Before Tawnypaw's warrior ceremony, she is briefly seen poking her head out of the nursery with her new kit. When Blossomfur's pregnancy is announced, Nightwing congratulates her and says that the nursery was getting lonely with just her son, Smokekit. She then leads him away with her tail. It is noted that Nightwing moved to the nursery after only a moon of being a warrior, expecting Cedarheart's son, Smokekit. One day, she and Blossomfur are sharing tongues when Blossomfur begins to kit. Nightwing quickly sends Smokekit to fetch Littlecloud and soothes Blossomfur by saying that help will be there soon. When Blackstar, Ratpaw, Snowpaw and Tallpoppy all try to enter the nursery, she shoos them out. Nightwing is briefly mentioned when Smokepaw is mentioned to have become Blossomfur's apprentice. When Blossomfur is hunting, she falls and Nightwing worriedly asks if she is alright. She jokes that Blossomfur isn't as light on her paws anymore, which confuses the she-cat. Nightwing murmurs that she has said too much and tries to leave, but Blossomfur stops her and asks what she means. Nightwing is surprised and tells Blossomfur that she's pregnant. She then congratulates Blossomfur before hurrying away. Later, when the time comes for the Clans to leave, Blossomfur sends Smokepaw to Nightwing, knowing she would want to walk with her son. At the end, Nightwing is seen walking side by side with Smokepaw and Blossomfur. Dawn Nightwing is a ShadowClan warrior during time that Twolegs are destroying the forest. She, along with her Clanmates and the other Clans, depart for their new territories, following the path that Brambleclaw and his group took. During their journey to the mountains, Nightwing's son, Smokepaw, slips while they are traveling along a narrow precipice. The ShadowClan deputy, Russetfur, tries to grab him before he falls, but she misses, and he plummets to his death. Nightwing is distraught, and doesn't want to leave the place where he fell. Blackstar, trying to comfort her, says that they will never forget Smokepaw, but they had to keep moving. He also tells her that Smokepaw couldn't have survived the fall, and they couldn't go looking for his body without risking any more lives. Starlight Nightwing is not mentioned by name but is one of the ShadowClan cats to fall into the ThunderClan hollow. She is being chased by Crowfeather and falls over the ledge. It is later confirmed by Cloudtail and Brightheart that she is dead. Trivia * Kate believes that after Smokepaw's death, Nightwing lost her sense of right and wrong which is why she took place in the battle for Mudclaw. Kate believes that she died peacefully, knowing she would reunite with her son. Character Pixels